Take Me With You
by Baby Velociraptor
Summary: After two years in the guild, Lucy moved in with Natsu. Her heart belonged to someone else though. When Gray comes home to find out Natsu was cheating on the girl he cared so much about, he went to find her.


**Hi, thanks for clicking on my story. This is my first Fairy Tail fic and, I haven't watched all of the anime either, so I hope that doesn't cause a problem with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

** Take Me With You**

After two years of being in the guild Lucy moved in with Natsu. I stayed alone, but not because I didn't have anyone who as interested. Juvia asked me to out a few times, but every time the answer was no. One girl already had my heart and no one else could replace her. If I could have her, I'd stay alone, even though that meant being alone in my rundown apartment. I hardly stayed there anymore.

When I turned twenty Gramps put me in S-Class. Natsu hadn't moved that far in the ranks somehow, despite his abilities. Though immature, I didn't doubt he had the skills to be an S-Class wizard. Lucy would probably even move up soon. Lucy and Erza were the only girls that could strike fear in my heart. Okay, Mirajane was terrifying too when provoked.

I came back from my seven month long mission, just wanting to relax in my guild hall and talk to friends. After that the plan was to sleep for nine months.

As soon as I walked in the doors, Natsu was ready to fight me. I just wasn't in the mood for one of our sparring matches.

"Dammit, Natsu. I said no." I pulled a stool out from the counter and took a seat, laying my head on the counter. Mira pulled my head gently to wipe that spot down. If she was still the violent type, she would've grabbed my hair instead.

"Good job on your mission. Hey, where's Lucy? She'd want to see Gray too." Just her name was enough to make my heart beat out of rhythm. Now that she mentioned it though, she was nowhere in sight. Natsu remained silent. "Natsu?" This time Mira's voice had an edge to it. I was missing something here. "You did something again, didn't you?" Total confusion now. The look on her face was enough to make him take over.

"Where is she?"

"She left last night." He replied as if it meant nothing to him. "I don't know where she is."

"Then shouldn't you be looking for her?"

"She's a wizard, Gray. She can take care of herself. She's S-Class now!" Now he just sounded bitter.

"If you messed up with her, you should be trying to find her so you can fix it." Didn't the idiot know that much?

"She's the one that left. If you care so damn much why don't you go find her?" He yelled.

"I might! At least I'll know if she's okay." I yelled back. Mira gasped behind me. "Only you could manage to screw up when she fucking forgives you for everything!" I stormed towards the door.

"Get the fuck back here!"

I let the double doors slam behind me while Elfman held him back.

It was raining now. Sighing, I began to think of where she could be hiding. From the sounds of things, Lucy hadn't gone home. She hated bars, so that was a no. She wouldn't stay in the rain either. Most of the stores had closed, except the bookstore.

That was his best guess. She was a book worm, even writing her own novel. I was willing to bet she was there, or had been there since she left.

The door chimed as I entered. "You're back," The old man grinned. "Are you looking for something specific?"

"Someone, actually. Is Lucy here?"

He nodded. "Upstairs with the new shipment. She asked me not to tell anyone."

"I didn't hear it from you." One of these days, these stairs would collapse, and as long as today wasn't the day, it was okay. Upon opening the door, I heard her rummaging through the boxes. "So this is where you were hiding?"

Her head snapped up, blonde hair flowing. A smile spread across her face instantly. "You're back!" Lucy bounced to her feet and hugged him tightly. My arms came around her in a tight embrace. "I guess Natsu mentioned I ran off."

"You could say that. We had a fight at the guild before I came to find you." I shrugged out of my wet jacket and set in on the floor across from her. "Sorry if you were hoping I was Natsu."

"No, I'm glad it was you." My stomach twisted from what girls called butterflies. Men should not get butterflies. "Did you yell at him?" I nodded, hoping she wouldn't mind. "Good, he had that coming."

"Luce," She smiled at the nickname. "What happened with you two?"

"I ended it because he cheated on me again."

"Again? He's been cheating on you?' My anger was barely contained. His head was going to be detached.

"Yeah, well I guess it's not the only reason I broke up with him, but." She trailed off. "I'm not going back though." She said firmly.

"You can stay at my house, okay?" I offered, and she nodded. "What's the other reason?"

She sighed. "I'll just tell you later."

"That's fine."

The walk wasn't fun, especially for the girl at my side. She was wearing a skirt and a revealing shirt. She never dressed for the weather. I draped my semi dry jacket over her shoulders. My apartment was on the farther side of Magnolia. It was an even longer walk because we went around the guild hall. Running into Natsu would not end well.

That damn flam brain. How could he cheat on her? This girl was as close as you can get to perfect. I'd kill to be with her and here Salamander is stupid enough to fuck it all up.

I should have made a move a long time ago. By the time I got the nerve up to do it though, Natsu already got her.

"So, you made it to S-Class?"

Lucy was surprised. "You heard?"

"Natsu," My reply was simple.

"I'm surprised he brought it up because he's mad that I'm in and he's not. I don't know how that's possible."

"Nervous?"

"Beyond that." She laughed.

"We can take one together so you're not alone."

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "You would?"

"Anything for you." A blush covered her face. "Just tell me when."

"Don't you need to take a mission soon?" She asked.

"I can wait until you're ready." We neared my apartment. I quickly unlocked the door to get out of the rain. "Sorry for the mess. Haven't been home lately."

"I'm aware." I didn't miss the sour tone.

"Are you okay?" She'd already sat down on the couch.

"Sure, I just wish you'd been home."

My eyes widened. "Why?" Out of all the things I could have said, it had to be that.

"While you were gone, he started cheating. I wish you'd been here because I would have had somewhere to go when I ran off."

I felt like shit. It wasn't like she was angry, but I wished I'd been here for her.

"I told you I'd tell you the other reason though. It was because the whole time I was with Natsu, I loved someone else. I didn't run off because he was hurting me. I ran off because that other person wasn't here."

"Luce," My voice softened. "You should tell that person."

"I'm trying." Confusion came over me for the second time. "You were always gone on a mission. Somewhere far away. You'd be here a few days and then gone again. I wanted you to come home because you're that person."

My mind froze. This was the girl I'd loved for so long and she was telling me she loved me back.

"It's fine that you don't feel the same. I guess I'll go home now."

I reacted instantly, pulling her back down. "I love you," I said, unable to breathe. "I've loved you since I got to S-Class. I swear I tried to tell you, Lucy. But you were already with Natsu. It hurt like hell to see you with him so I asked Mirajane to always send me on long missions so I didn't have to see it. If I had known that you wanted me home, I'd have been home in an instant. I wanted to tell you every time I came home, but I thought you were happy. I left so I couldn't screw that up."

"Gray.." Tears slipped down her face. I wiped them away.

"I wanted to take you with me every time I left, Lucy."

"Take me with you next time." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I promise." I told her and realized how close my mouth was to her. I was unsure if I should lean in to kiss her. At least I was unsure until she pulled me down to kiss her.

Her lips were soft against mine. Her hands slid up to my hair while my arms wrapped around her back. When we parted I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Don't leave me again."

"I promise."

**-Kelsey. **


End file.
